Paradise of death
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Necrofilia. Locura. Muerte de personaje. Mi bello dragón de tormenta, mi hermoso ángel de caos, porque callas cuando te hablo? Porque no respondes? Porque no me quieres mirar! Piensas en el verdad! Aún muerto piensas en él! Yaoi. Invasión


**N/A: **Bien, esta es la primera historia que pongo aquí con un poco más que romance nnU

K: ¬¬ se llama insanidad mental Zei, y tu posees demasiado de ello.

¬¬U bueno… por esta vez no negare nada, u.ú me arriesgo con esta historia a que me suspendan de xD pero sino pruebo, no gano nada. Kai porfavor.

K: U.ú Esta historia contiene detalles sobre la necrofilia (sexo con muertos). Locura y Hard Yaoi. Los personajes de Beyblade no le pertenecemos a Zei, solo nos usa para sus historias macabras.  
**  
**nnU ya han sido advertidos, historia no apta para personas de mente cerrada, niños, o personas sanas de mentalidad nnU y si esta historia entra en Invasion

* * *

**Paradise of death**  
One-Shoot

**Autora:**  
Zei Ivanov

* * *

Si la magia fuese real…. Y tuviéramos el poder de retroceder el tiempo… lo haríamos?... yo si, porque eh hecho algo muy malo… algo que no debería de haber echo… algo que jamás me lo perdonare. No sé como lo eh hecho… yo que lo eh amado tanto, yo que creí que jamás lo lastimaría, yo que siempre estuve a su lado viéndolo crecer en todos los sentidos… como fui capaz de hacerle lo que le hice? Lo eh lastimado! Le eh hecho llorar!! Yo que siempre dije que no lo haría, yo que prometí protegerlo! Como eh sido capaz!! DIOS MATAME! Baja a la tierra y desencadena tu furia en mi! MATAME!!!!

….. te vi con él… te vi haciéndole cosas que solo me hacías a mi… besándolo como solo me besabas a mi, acariciándolo como solo dejabas que yo lo hiciera, sonriéndole, riéndote, abrazándolo como únicamente yo tenía derecho de recibir. Como esperabas que reaccionara?! Que llegara a nuestra casa te diera un beso y te dijera "Amor como te fue con Bryan?" NO! No esperes eso de mi! Yo te amo… pero prefiero que estés muerto.. porque así muerto… eres solo mío. Así solo yo te veo, así solo yo te toco, así solo yo puedo tenerte y besarte. Porque muerto nadie te querrá como solo yo te quiero.

Estas escondido amor mío, escondido de la vista de los seres impuros que pretenden verte. Escondido en un lugar que solo yo puedo visitar, un lugar donde solo yo puedo ir a besarte, donde solo yo puedo amarte, donde solo yo puedo tocarte y hacerte mío, penetrarte, y besarte. Los gusanos han comenzado a comerte, esos malditos seres pretenden tocarte. JAMAS! Me perteneces a mi y solo a mi! Ni la muerte me alejara de tu cuerpo... tu hermoso cuerpo, tu suave piel canela, tu lacio pelo largo, y tus labios carnosos.

Lo malo de que este muerto es que no gimes, te penetro con fuerza, brutalidad pero no te saco un solo gemido… amor… porque no gritas para mi?.. así como gritaste la noche en que te mate, la noche en que agarre tu cuello con mis manos, lo presione tan fuerte que escuche el crack cuando se rompió… porque no gritas nuevamente como esa noche? NO!... eso que hice estuvo mal… malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo, malo….

Pero… tu me provocaste… si hubieras echo lo que te pedí… si te hubieras comportado, si me hubieras echo caso y te hubieras alejado de Bryan, no estarían muerto amor… no… estarías a mi lado, como mi Dios, mi hermosos Dios al que solo yo podría venerar… amor… porque no hablas nuevamente?... me gustaba oírte reír… me encantaba escuchar el sonido de tu voz.. ese timbre tan peculiar que tu poseías.

Tyson porque no reaccionas cuando te hago el amor?... porque te hago el amos sabes, porque solo yo puedo penetrarte con tanta ternura para que tu piel no se deshaga, solo yo puedo besar tu piel que se esta comenzando a descomponer, solo yo puedo quitarte uno a uno los gusanos que empiezan a inundar tu cuerpo, solo yo puedo amarte como eres. Mi bello dragón de tormenta, mi hermoso ángel de caos, porque callas cuando te hablo? Porque no respondes? Porque no me quieres mirar! Piensas en el verdad! Aún muerto piensas en él! MALDITO PUTO! MALDITO MIL VECES! PORQUE NO ME AMAS!!

Aprieto tu cuello con odio como aquel día, pero no puedo escuchar aquel crack. MALDITO TYSON! MALDITA PERRA! MALDITO PUTO! HABLA PEDAZO DE MIERDA! LO AMAS AUN VERDAD!! LO SE TODAVIA LO AMAS!!!

* * *

**  
Comentarios Finales:**

U-úU gomene pero decidí cortar el fanfic hasta aquí nnU lo que sigue es material no aprto para xD

K: ¬¬ me hiciste un psicópata, necrofilico!!!

nnU que puedo decir, o.o explicando, básicamente los conceptos KaixTy son de Kai enamorado de Tyson xD pero nosotras autoras huevonas deberíamos de poner KaixTyxKai donde es reciprocidad xD. Así que básicamente esta historia si entra en Invasión nnU.

T: porque siempre termino muerto T.T

Gomene Ty-chan TOT no llores… es que… me fascina matar gente nnU y tu eres perfecto para eso xD. Kai!

K: u.Ú este fanfic pertenece al movimiento llamado Invasión, dedicado a Arashi Engel Hope.


End file.
